


On the spires of Winterfell

by Aemeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: Daenerys and Arya have found each other in Winterfell.





	On the spires of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> These two I swear, I can't wait for them to finally meet!


End file.
